How NOT to Prank Your Parents
by squish13
Summary: It's April 1st and Lissa has convinced her niece and nephew that this was a good idea. Well, the siblings learn the hard way what the consequences may be.


**A/N:**

**I wasn't prepared for today, so this was kinda a spur of the moment thing. Not my best writing, but certainly something festive for this day, yeah. I understand it's not funny for everyone, but that's kinda the point of this one. Either way, enjoy some sibling shenanigans.**

* * *

"Lucina?" Morgan called, shaking his sister in her cot. "L-Lucina… C'mon… Y'gotta wake up…" Tears trailed down his cheeks as he continued to shake his sister from this slumber. "_Lucina!_" He called out, drawing the attention of Robin, who came bounding into the tent.

"Morgan, what's…" She stopped as her eyes rested upon her daughter, pale and unmoving. Her hands flew to cover her mouth, letting out a cry of anguish as everything finally clicked. The tactician fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed. Her little girl… the daughter that had traveled from a ruined future to see her world restored… she would never get that chance now. "_Gods… why?"_ She uttered through pained gasps.

The prince-tactician snuck a look back at his mother, feeling quite guilty for what he'd done, but he couldn't let the façade slip now. "Sh-Should I… g-get… father?" He gulped.

Robin never answered. She only moved to reach for her dear daughter's face. Her fingers traced the scars left from the battle of the previous day. So this is how it would be. The girl would fall on the field and never awake. The clerics said she had a chance of recovery, but…

Morgan's eyes flashed to the exit of the tent. He left, giving his mother much needed space.

"_Are you sure about this, Morgan?" Lucina asked, just having woken from her previous unconscious state. _

"_Completely." The boy answered with his usual grin, and giving a thumbs up in return. "Even Aunt Lissa says it's one-hundred percent safe!"_

_The cleric turned around at hearing her name called, wearing an impish smirk. "Yeah, I mean, it's all in the spirit of times like this! It's just one harmless little prank!" She affirmed._

_The future princess' face contorted, obviously not comfortable with the whole plan. "I dunno… it just seems rather… cruel. I mean, do we really have to do this? I don't want to hurt mother or father…"_

"_They'll get over it!" Lissa waved off. "Now then," She started, bringing a vial of clear liquid up to her niece. "Drink up!"_

The prince grimaced as he thought back on the whole ordeal. _It's just in good fun_, he reminded himself as he searched the camp for his father. Surely the man would be training as usual, worrying about the state of his daughter after that ambush. The question now was _where_ he would be training.

The young tactician caught sight of his father's loyal guard, Frederick. He smiled, springing forth as he knew Chrom would be close by. Wait, he caught himself before showing himself in such a state. Morgan shook his head, concentrating on putting that sad face back on. Once the boy thought he'd prepared enough, he stepped forward, carefully minding his gait this time.

Chrom looked up as his son approached, catching sight of his dreadful state. "Morgan? What's wrong?"

The lad looked up to his father, face stained and tears in his eyes. He couldn't answer his father. Though, some of it was due to the guilt of what he was doing right now. "L-L…"

The exalt stepped up to his future son, setting a hand upon his shoulder. "It's okay, Morgan. Just tell me what you're so upset about."

"Sh… Oh Father… Lucina won't…" Oh, how horrid he was feeling for doing this to his parents. _It was Lissa's idea!_

Chrom's concerned expression found itself replaced with shock. He sprinted over to his daughter's tent, leaving Morgan to follow closely behind.

He entered the small space, treading slowly as he approached his daughter's still form. He knelt down next to the girl, taking her form in his arms, cradling her as he rested his own head upon hers. The man let his own silent sobs escape as he held the girl close, his wife kneeling close-by.

Morgan watched the scene before him, unable to tell his parents the truth. Though, before it should have, color started returning to his sister's face. _Gods, now I'll be dead_, he thought, flinching away.

The princess took a deep breath, finding herself in the arms of her parents. She looked over to her brother briefly, before being caught off-guard by the reactions of Chrom and Robin.

"_L-Lucina?"_ Robin gasped.

"Lucina! We thought you were…" Chrom trailed off, noticing the guilty expression across the girl's face.

The two turned back towards their future son, finding he was no longer in the tent with them. Robin got up from the ground, dusting herself off before she stormed out.

"_Morgan! What in the world made you think this was in any way funny?!"_

The young tactician spent the rest of the day hiding from the rest of the Shepherds.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Morgan probably would convince Lucina to do something stupid like this since she has no idea what is or is not a good joke. So that was kinda my thought process for all this.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short little one-shot.**

**This is your little Squish wishing you the best of luck in your pranking endeavors. :D**


End file.
